mungkinkah?
by mongkichii
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika kamu tersesat bersama dengan orang yang dulu pernah kamu sukai


**Naruto punya Masashi Khisimoto**

**Mungkinkah? Punya mongkichii**

**Pairing : NaruHina slight SasuHina**

**Rated: T**

**Warning : OOC, oneshoot pertama, typo(s), bahasa **

**If you like? Read and review!**

**If you don't like? Don't read!**

"N…Naruto-kun ini dimana" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit bergetar.  
>"Aku juga tidak tahu Hinata-chan. Aku kan belum pernah kesini sebelumnya" jawab Naruto.<br>"Sial, ini sudah hampir malam dan kita belum bisa menemukan jalan untuk pulang" ucap pria penggila ramen tersebut.  
>"A..aku ju..ga sudah mulai m..merasa kedinginan" ucap Hinata sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyerangnya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya hanya bisa menghela napas pelan lalu mulai melepaskan jaket berwarna hitamnya kemudian memakaikannya di tubuh Hinata.<br>"E-eh" Hinata kaget setelah merasakan ada sesuatu yang menimpa bahunya.  
>"Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya Hinata.<br>"Tentu saja memakaikan jaketku pada tubuhmu" jawab Naruto sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus lalu Naruto juga memalingkan wajahnya ke depan untuk menutupi rona merah yang juga menempel di pipinya.  
>"T-tapi kan n-nanti Naruto-kun bisa ke-dinginan" Hinata lalu mencoba melepaskan jaket Naruto dari bahunya sebelum tangan kekar Naruto mencegahnya.<br>"Tidak apa-apa kau pakai saja jaket ini" Naruto kembali melanjutkan jalannya tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang masih merona merah karena 'ulah'nya tadi.  
>'terimakasih Naruto-kun' ucap Hinata dalam hati. Bibirnya terangkat naik menghasilkan sebuah senyuman yang lembut nan menawan. Hinata pun kembali mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan duluan didepannya. <p>

…,*~8(=.=)8~*,…

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua yang kini tengah berjalan ditengah hutan yang tidak begitu lebat jika dilihat dikala siang tetapi begitu sepi dan mengerikan bila di lihat di malam hari. Dua orang berlainan gender ini tengah berjalan beriringan sejak tadi sore karena tersesat saat sedang mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan yang diadakan sekolah mereka. Hinata yang berkelompok dengan Naruto harus mencari tanda yang sudah di pasang oleh para guru pembimbing yaitu berupa kain putih yang di ikatkan di batang pohon sebagai penunjuk jalan menuju pos pemberhentian dimana terdapat salah satu atau dua orang guru yang kemudian akan memberikan beberapa pertannyaan ataupun permainan yang membutuhkan kekompakan kelompok. Namun sayang nasib mereka kurang beruntung kali ini, karena mereka telah tersesat di hutan yang entah apa namanya. Seandainya saja ada sinyal di hutan ini mungkin mereka sudah menghubungi keluarga atau teman mereka untuk meminta bantuan. Sayangnya di hutan ini tidak ada sinyal sama sekali.  
>"Naruto-kun" Hinata berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.<br>"Hmm?" respon Naruto.  
>"A-aku ke-kebelet pi-pis" ucap Hinata malu-malu. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinata tadi sontak mengangkat sebelah bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat seringaian Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalannya dalam-dalam untuk menghindari tatapan mesum Naruto. Naruto menghela napas pelan sebelum berkata.<br>"Akan ku tunggu disini"

"E-eh?"

"Katanya tadi kau ingin pipis. Aku akan menunggumu disini" ucap Naruto.  
>"T-tapi aku ta-kut kalau s-sendirian Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil memperlihatkan bola mata besarnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata sehingga terlihat berkilauan terkena cahaya bulan.<br>"Jadi kau ingin aku ikut pipis denganmu" Tanya Naruto sambil melebarkan seringaiannya yang langsung saja membuat wajah gadis berambut hitam kebiruan ini semakin merona merah.  
>"Bu-bu-bukan be-begitu…!" ucap Hinata semakin gagap.<br>"Tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau urus 'itu' di balik pohon ini saja. Akan ku tunggu kau disini" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk pohon besar di sebelahnya.  
>"Umm…ba-baiklah kalau begitu" Hinata langsung menuju ke pohon besar yang tadi sudah ditunjuk oleh Naruto untuk segera mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju tempat dimana Naruto menunggunya.<br>"Aku sudah selesai Naruto-kun" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang membelakanginya.  
>"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya" ucap Naruto.<br>"Hai'" mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda, kali ini mereka terlihat lebih sering mengobrol dari pada sebelumnya. 

…,*~8(=.=)8~*,…

"Naruto-kun aku lelah sekali" ucap Hinata dengan napas yang menderu.  
>"Kita kan belum menemukan perkrmahannya Hinata-chan" Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang.<br>"Memangnya Naruto-kun tidak capek berjalan terus dari tadi" tanya Hinata. Napasnya masih terlihat menderu.  
>"Aku sama sekali belum merasa capek"<br>'tentu saja Naruto-kun tidak merasa capek, tenaga Naruto-kun kan diatas rata-rata tenaga laki-laki biasa. Lagi pula sebelum melakukan kegiatan ini Naruto-kun sudah menghabiskan lima porsi ramen instan jumbo.' Batin Hinata.  
>"Kalau Hinata-chan capek kita istirahat dulu saja disini. Kita lanjutkan perjalanannya lagi besok" ucap Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum senang sebagai pengganti jawabannya. Mereka pun mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk ditiduri. Naruto yang sudah menemukan tempat pilihannya untuk tidur meletakkan tas ransel yang dibawanya sejak tadi lalu mulai membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan juga gadis yang menjadi teman sekelompoknya. Setelah selesai membuat api unggun Naruto kembali ke tempat pilihannya untuk tidur. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kearah gadis cantik berambut biru tua yang juga sudah menemukan tempat pilihannya untuk tidur yang berada sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya. Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Naruta sontak menolehkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Merekapun saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Hinata menyudahi 'kegiatan' mereka dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hinata merasa sangat malu bertatapan dengan orang yang disukainya sejak masih di bangku sekolah dasar. Sebenarnya Hinata juga pernah mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Naruto setahun yang lalu namun Naruto menolaknya karena Naruto menyukai wanita lain, itu semua membuat hati Hinata terasa sakit bagai ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Dan besoknya setelah kejadian penolakan Naruto, Hinata menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan mulai menjauhi Naruto. Namun karena dukungan dari teman-teman baiknya Hinata jadi bisa kembali bersikap biasa saat berjumpa dengan Naruto walaupun Hinata masih merasa sakit dengan penolakan Naruto tetapi dalam lubuk hatinya Hinata memang masih mengagumi dan menyukai sosok seorang Naruto.<br>"Tidurlah. Kau pasti sangt lelah" ucap Naruto. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. 

…,*~8(=.=)8~*,…

"U-umh" Hinata menggeliat pelan di atas 'tempat tidur' tak nyamannya. Setelah merasa puas menggeliat Hinata kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali yang silau terkena cahaya matahari ia pun mengubah posisinya yang tadinya berbaring menjadi terduduk. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana Naruto tidur.  
>"Nah loh! Naruto-kun ada dimana" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Hinata pun panic lalu mulai mencari sambil memanggil nama Naruto.<br>"Jangan-jangan Naruto-kun dimakan harimau saat masih tertidur" Hinata mulai berhayal yang tidak-tidak.  
>"Tapi kalau Naruto-kun dimakan harimau kenapa aku juga tidak sekalian dimakan sama harimaunya" sedang enak-enaknya menghayal Hinata sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya ia terpeleset jatuh dengan pantat terlebih dahulu mencium tanah.<br>"I-itai…!" rintih Hinata.  
>"Hay, sudah bangun rupanya. Ngapain kamu jongkok disitu. Lagi nyari jangkrik ya" sudah tidak asing lagi dengan suara itu Hinata menolehkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara.<br>"Naruto-kun"  
>"Hmm? Kamu lagi ngapain disitu" Tanya Naruto lagi.<br>"A-aku tadi sedang m-mencarimu Naruto-kun lalu aku terpeleset disini." Jawab Hinata.  
>"Oh.. tadi aku sedang mencari sungai untuk mencuci muka" Naruto lalu membantu Hinata berdiri.<br>"Jadi begitu. I-itai" rintih Hinata saat mencoba untuk berjalan. Naruto yang mendengar rintihan dari Hinata langsung memeriksa kaki kiri Hinata yang terlihat memar.  
>"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir Hinata-chan. Kamu tidak boleh berjalan dulu supaya lukanya tidak terlalu parah" ucap Naruto lalu ia mengambil sapu tangan berwarna putih dari saku celananya untuk membalut luka memar Hinata. Hinata merona merah mendapatkan perlakuan baik Naruto padanya.<br>"T-tapi kan k-kita harus ber-jalan terus untuk mecari perkemahan kita Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.  
>"Baiklah kalau begitu kau ku gendong saja" mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan sontak membuat wajah Hinata lebih merah dari sebelumnya bahkan melibihi warna cangkang tuan krab dari kartun spongebob salah satu tokoh kartun kesukaan Hinata. Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.<br>"N-n-naruto-kun" Hinata kaget mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.  
>"Hm? kenapa" Tanya Naruto sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Hinata yang berada di bawahnya. Hinata merasa jantungnya sempat berhenti untuk beberapa detik saat mengetahui posisinya dengan Naruto yang begitu dekat.<br>"T-tu-turunkan aku" ucap Hinata susah payah.  
>"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana" Tantang Naruto. Ada sedikit nada menggoda di suaranya.<br>"I-itu…" Hinata tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena malu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sehingga dia sendiri bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang seperti genderang mau perang. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga saja Naruto tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya.  
>"Haha… kau lucu sekali Hinata-chan. Pantas temanku sangat menyukaimu." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu.<br>"…" Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang Naruto yang terlapisi kaos berwarna hitam. "Sudah satu tahun lebih ya sejak kejadian itu. Jujur saja aku masih memikirkan perkataanmu dulu sampai sekarang." Hinata mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Naruto, ia mencoba menajamkan indera pendengarannya untuk menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya.  
>"Aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu dan aku juga merasa telah melewatkan kesempatan terbaikku" Hinata semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaos Naruto.<br>"Aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku sendiri. Padahal ada kau yang dengan tulus menyukaiku tetapi aku malah memilih perempuan yang tidak benar-benar menyukaiku dan akhirnya dia meninggalkanku demi orang lain yang lebih kaya dariku" Naruto terkekeh sebentar.  
>"Mungkin ini adalah karma bagiku karena telah melewatkanmu. Kau juga sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih sahabat terbaikku" Naruto tersenyum pilu setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.<br>"Aku ini benar-benar bodoh kan Hinata-chan. Kau memang lebih pantas bersama dengan Sasuke yang pintar daripada bersamaku yang sngat bodoh ini" kali ini Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Naruto.  
>"Aku ingin orang-orang yang aku sayangi bahagia." Naruto menatap mata bulan Hinata dengan lembut<br>" Termasuk kamu Hinata-chan. Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau harus bahagia dengan Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang masih menatap mata indah Hinata dengan begitu lembut.  
>"A-aku…" sabelum Hinata melanjutkan perkataanya sebuah suara lain terdengar memanggil nama mereka berdua. "Hinata-chan sepertinya mereka berhasil menemukan kita disini" ucap Naruto senang.<br>"HAY! KAMI ADA DI SINI!" teriak Naruto berharap dengan berteriak sekelompok orang yang mencarinya dan Hinata bisa mendengarnya. Suara dedaunan yang bergesekan dan ranting kayu yang terinjak terdengar semakin jelas di belakang mereka lalu disusul dengan munculnya beberapa orang dibelakangnya.  
>"Hinata" sebuah suara maskulin terdengar begitu hawatir saat melihat keadaan Hinata yang di gendong Naruto dengn pergelangan kaki yang dibalut sapu tangan putih.<br>"S-sasuke-kun" ucap suara nan lembut milik Hinata. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke semakin mendekatinya pun menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya.  
>"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu" Tanya seseorang bernama Sasuke tersebut.<br>"A-aku t-terpeleset ja-tuh saat berjalan Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata.  
>"Dasar ceroboh" walaupun terdengar kasar tetapi Hinata tahu kalau orang yang berada di depannya ini sangt menghawatirkannya.<br>"Maaf"  
>"Untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku. Dasar bodoh!" ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.<br>"Maaf"  
>"Ck.. sudahlah" ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.<br>Naruto yang melihat adegan Sasuke dan Hinata hanya tersenyum pahit, tanpa Naruto sadari Hinata melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto berjalan menuju teman-temanya yang lain dan berbincang-bincang ringan, sesekali Naruto menoleh keara Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih berpelukan. Dalam hati Naruto berkata  
>'mungkinkah aku bisa memilikimu Hinata? Meskipun tidak untuk saat ini' <p>

**THE END**

**Hwaaa T.T #nangis sesenggukan **

**Endingnya aneh banget ya? Saya sudah buntu memikirkan ni ending. Ini juga fict oneshoot NaruHina pertama saya jadi mohon maklumi saya kalau masih jelek ceritanya Y.Y**

**Kritik? Saran?**

**Monggo~ tinggalkan jejak anda melalui review… ^,^**


End file.
